Lost and Found
by CallidoraMalfoy1228
Summary: When Harry Potter disappeared as a baby, Remus Lupin's heart was broken. He believed - as did everyone else - that Sirius Black had been a traitor who had turned Lily and James in to Voldemort. When he finally finds Sirius and Harry, however, he finds something completely different.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Harry Potter disappeared as a baby, Remus Lupin's heart was broken. He believed - as did everyone else - that Sirius Black had been a traitor who had turned Lily and James in to Voldemort. When he finally finds Sirius and Harry, however, he finds something completely different.

 _Author's Notes: This is another one that I had started before I lost my flash drive. I'd forgotten about it until I read another fic where Sirius took Harry and left the country. Once I'd remembered this fic I simply had to re-write it. I hope you enjoy this and remember to leave a comment._

 _Callidora_

 **Prologue**

 ****Sirius Black had never felt more alone in his life. He stood, staring up at Malfoy Manor with wide eyes. The baby in his arms wiggled a bit in his sleep, trying to get comfortable again and Sirius shifted him. He hadn't always believed that the Malfoy's were good people. In fact, he'd once thought them nothing more than Death Eater vermin. A letter from his cousin, Narcissa Malfoy, had changed all that. She'd written him three days ago, telling him a story he'd never imagined. Lucius wasn't a true Death Eater, she said, but a spy for the Ministry in Voldemort's ranks. He'd been forced, by Voldemort, to kill she and baby Draco to prove his loyalty. He'd used a curse he himself had invented, one that mimicked the Killing Curse but did not kill. After faking their deaths, she said, he had sent her and Draco to France. Narcissa and Draco were now living under the Fidelius in a Manor house in Southern France.

She'd written him because she knew that there was a traitor in the midst of the Order. She wanted him and the Potters to have a place to go in case of emergency. In her letter, she'd told him to go to Lucius in event of an emergency. Lucius would take them to the French estate where Narcissa was living. Sirius figured this was a pretty big emergency. With the Aurors after him for a crime he hadn't committed and best friends dead, traitors, or against him, Sirius had nowhere else to go.

In Sirius' arms was Harry James Potter, all that was left of the Potter line. James and Lily had been killed that evening, leaving little Harry alone in the world. Dumbledore had sent Hagrid after the boy, possibly to send him to live with Lily's muggle sister, but Sirius had stunned the half-giant and left Godric's Hollow with Harry. He'd come straight to Malfoy Manor and was now entering the gates.

He was met by the tall, blonde figure of Lucius Malfoy just beyond the gates. Lucius' face was lined with exhaustion, the very same exhaustion that Sirius himself felt. Sirius stepped towards him, Harry still in his arms. Wordlessly, Lucius led him into the Manor. Inside, they were joined in the sitting room by Severus Snape. Severus stood at the Sirius, his eyes widening when he saw baby Harry in Sirius' arms.

"Am I to believe that James and Lily are indeed dead, then?" Severus asked quietly.

Sirius nodded. "Yes. I had to stun Hagrid to get Harry out. Dumbledore believes what everyone else does. They think I'm a traitor. And because I have no real evidence that Pettigrew is the traitor...I'm a wanted man."

Lucius nodded. "I received word from the minister himself not moments ago that you were a dangerous man. They're looking for you quite heavily."

Severus swore. "Can't Lupin vouch?"

Sirius shook his head. "James and I never told him of the switch. We felt it safer for him if he didn't know. Greyback was already after him. If word got out that he knew who the Secret Keeper was, Remus would have been in even more danger. I couldn't risk it. And now...now I've lost him. By now Pettigrew will have spun his tale about me to everyone who would have listened to me. And, because Peter has always been a mediocre wizard at best, no one will think to disprove his claims. I think it's safe to say that I'm screwed as far as Remus goes. He's not going to believe me."

"You could always go to Dumbledore." Severus said, tone thoughtful.

Sirius and Lucius shook their heads. "Not true. Albus is convinced that the safest place for Harry is with the Dursley's. Even if he did believe me, he would likely not do anything about it. With me in Azkaban, there would be no one to contest Harry going with Petunia."

Severus looked shocked. "He can't possibly want Harry to go with them! Petunia's always hated Lily. Hell, she hates Magic. Harry would be neglected at best."

"Yes, but the old git has a plan in place, Severus. No doubt he thinks that a Harry Potter raised by the Dursley family would be susceptible to anyone who rescued him. Albus could arrange for him to come to Hogwarts, becoming that savior. Harry would instantly be enamored with him and would trust everything Albus said without question."

"Meaning he'd be the perfect pawn." Lucius drawled, glancing at the boy in question.

"Exactly." Sirius said.

"We've got to get him to Narcissa. That cut on his forehead looks like it needs attention and I'd prefer you both be in the safety of France. I've already had correspondence from the French Minister himself that you're safe there. He's not going to turn you over to the British authorities. He finds Minister Bagnold to be nothing more than a pompous dunderhead. There is a Goblin Healer of very good standing waiting at Malfoy Villa for you and Harry." Lucius said quietly.

"Thank Merlin." Sirius said quietly.

Severus glanced at him. "Take care of yourself, Black. I will visit as soon as it's deemed safe with news. Is there anything you'd like Lucius and I to take care of while you're gone?" 

Sirius nodded. "Take money out of the main Black Vault every month and use it to get the ingredients you need to make Wolfsbane. If I'm not there to pay for it, Remus won't be able to get the potion. He's gotten rather used to having the potion and I'm afraid how painful the transformation would be without it. Don't tell him who's giving you the money to do it...just make sure he gets the potion. I'll send a letter to Gringotts authorizing you and Lucius to take money out of the Black Vaults."

Severus nodded. "I can do that."

"In the meantime, I'll send you over to the Malfoy Villa. Narcissa is probably on pins and needles waiting for you."

Clutching Harry more firmly to his chest, Sirius threw a bit of Floo powder into the fire and called out, "Malfoy Villa, France." He disappeared in a rush of green flame, reappearing in a rather lavish sitting room. In front of him sat his cousin, Narcissa Malfoy. Her long blonde hair was down and she was wearing her nightdress which Sirius took to mean that he'd pulled her from sleep. Seated beside her was a portly female goblin in Healer Attire. As he and Harry stepped out of the fire, Narcissa stood up and took Harry out of Sirius arms. Hugging him tightly, Narcissa ushered Sirius into a chair near the Healer.

"Sirius, this is Healer Bloodfang. She's a close friend of Minister Delacour. He sent her to us when Lucius called him."

"It's nice to meet you Healer Bloodfang. Harry's got a cut on his forehead. I think that's where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named cursed him."

The healer nodded kindly, turning her attention to the now wide awake young boy. Harry was laying on a comfortable looking cot, staring up at the Healer with wide green eyes. Narcissa rolled her eyes and faced Sirius with a look she'd given him many times before.

"Sirius, use his name. Tom Riddle. Not Voldemort. Not that ridiculous hyphenated crap everyone else uses. He's a mere half-blood and a mediocre one at that." she said, sounding exasperated.

He smiled at his cousin. "Sorry. It's been a long night Cissa. I'm just tired." he said.

She smiled fondly, reaching out to pat his shoulder. "I know Siri. Don't you worry about it."

Before he could answer, the Healer gave a loud gasp. In a heartbeat, Sirius was on his feet beside her.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked, looking slightly afraid.

"The boy's scar. It holds a piece of the Dark Lord's soul. Ancient magic that is. And dark too."

Narcissa paled and Sirius felt his heart sink. Horcrux. Harry was a Horcrux for the Dark Lord. He'd heard of such things before, in the Black Family Library. But he hadn't ever believed that anyone would be so stupid as to create one of the vile things. The only known way to rid an object of the soul piece was to destroy it.

"What do we do?" Narcissa asked, staring at the little boy.

Healer Bloodfang looked at her. "I can remove the soul piece. Once it is out of the boy's scar, it will cease to exist."

"I didn't think that could be done." Sirius said, staring at Harry.

The goblin Healer scoffed. "The British Magical government is made up of a bunch of ignorant fools. They've completely disregarded goblins and the ancient, powerful magic we hold. Goblin's have been able to pull soul pieces out of their containers for centuries. It is not a hard process but the British government often overlooks us."

"Go ahead and remove the soul piece. I don't want any part of that bastard inside of Harry." Sirius said in a low voice.

He reached out to Harry as the Goblin Healer raised his hand above Harry's forehead. Harry grabbed onto Sirius' thumb, babbling away. Sirius understood part of what Harry was saying, of course. He wanted to know where his mother and father were. The thought brought tears to Sirius' eyes. He'd never believed that he would ever actually have to raise Harry. That was supposed to James and Lily's job. He was supposed to take the role of cool uncle and wise godfather. He and James were supposed to teach Harry all about the pranks they'd pulled and how to pull his own. Lily was supposed to make them dinner and chastise them for filling Harry's head with ideas. None of that would ever happen. James and Lily were gone and he was alone.

There was a screeching sound as the Goblin's hand hovered over Harry's scar. Harry whimpered a little, squeezing Sirius' hand a bit tighter, but did nothing more to show that he was in any pain. Narcissa watched the whole scene with kind, sympathetic eyes, her hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"He will be all right Siri." She said quietly.

"Let's hope so. I have a feeling a lot rests on his shoulders."

"The fate of our world." Narcissa said in a solemn tone, her gaze on the wriggling boy.

They watched the Goblin work for a few more moments before she finished her work, Afterwards, she stepped back and allowed Sirius to pick Harry up. Sirius picked Harry up, noticing that he was already falling asleep again, and smiled.

"Thank you Healer Bloodfang."

"It is not a problem Lord Black. In fact, it was an honor to heal the future Savior. I wonder if you would allow me to be his official Healer."

That was a big request. Sirius was honored that Healer Bloodfang would even ask. Normally, Goblins stayed out of the affairs of wizards. To want to take on the role of official Healer for a wizard was a big thing.

"It would be an honor, Healer Bloodfang, to allow you to be his personal Healer. If he's anything like his father and I were, he's going to be an accident prone little thing." Sirius said as he picked his godson up carefully.

"Thank you Mr. Black. I will take my leave now. Mrs. Malfoy has all of my information. You can call upon me at any time."

"Before you go, Healer Bloodfang, I want you to know just how important what you've done tonight is. By removing that Horcrux from Harry's scar, you have taken one step along a very long journey to destroying Tom Riddle." Narcissa said, her voice very quiet.

Healer Bloodfang nodded. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

There was a small pop and Healer Bloodfang was gone. Narcissa led Sirius to the nursery where she'd already set up a second cot for Harry to sleep in. Her son Draco was awake, standing in his cot and watching the other little boy with rapt interest. As Sirius lay Harry down in his own cot, Narcissa went to her son. Over his shoulder, she shared a look with Sirius and told him without words that they would get through this.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update this fic. I've been blocked for a while. Thankfully, I've gotten unblocked and I know exactly where this fic is going. I know there's a big time-jump here but there's a reason for that. I am planning a shorter fic to give insight to Harry's childhood with Sirius, Narcissa, and Draco._ _Anyways, I hope you enjoy and remember to review._

 _Callidora._

 **One**

 _Remus Lupin_

Fifteen years had passed since the night his best friends had been murdered and Remus was still relentlessly searching for their murderer and their son. It wasn't an easy search, even though he knew to look in France. Magical France was easy to hide in if you were connected with the right people and Sirius Black was cousin to the most influential family in France, the Malfoys'. Every time Remus got a potential lead, his heart would race and he'd have a mini panic attack. This time was no different.

Someone had sent him a message that simply stated that a man and a young boy had been seen living in a villa in France. The villa in question belonged to Sirius' cousin, Narcissa Black Malfoy. He stared once more at the pictures that he'd been sent. There was no doubt in Remus' mind that he'd finally found them. Sirius looked no different than he had when he'd left. His hair was long, his body muscular and lithe. Harry was the spitting image of his father aside from his brilliant green eyes. What disconcerted Remus the most was the fact that Harry was grinning at Sirius, his head thrown back in obvious laughter. Harry was happy with him, with Sirius, and Remus didn't want to hurt Harry but he couldn't let him live with the person who had murdered his parents.

Sirius had – according to Peter at least – betrayed Lily and James. He'd been a secret follower of Lord Voldemort. Wouldn't Harry be miserable with him? Something smelled funny and Remus wanted answers. Rising to his feet, Remus pulled on a cloak and wrote a quick note to Peter. He didn't tell Peter where he was going because he didn't want to get Peter's hopes up if this was a dead end. Instead, he said he was going out to meet a friend for a bit and that he'd be back later. Remus slipped the letter with the address to the Malfoy Villa into his pocket.

He stepped outside to the apparation point and apparated to France. Apparating so far was going to make him exhausted that night but Remus couldn't bring himself to care. If he found Sirius and Harry, this would all be worth it. Apparating once more, he found himself outside of the same villa in the pictures. It was smaller than Malfoy Manor but it was obvious that a woman lived here. Sirius had never been much good at gardening and there was a rather beautiful garden out in the front yard.

Remus found himself hesitating when it came to announcing his presence. How was he supposed to talk to his old lover? What words did he really have for a man who'd betrayed them all? Everything inside of him hoped against all reason that Sirius had some desperate reason for betraying them, that maybe he was truly innocent the way Severus Snape claimed he was. But the memory of the look on Peter's face the night of Lily and James' deaths reminded Remus that Sirius Black was a traitor and a murderer. He was not to be trusted. He'd nearly killed Peter, in fact. Remus took a deep breath and knocked twice.

The door was answered by two boys. One of them was tall and lean with blonde hair and gray eyes. He wore a green silk robe and had his hand on his wand, one arm around the other boy in what Remus realized was a protective stance. The other boy, however, took Remus' breath away. He was tall and muscular with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. Remus had seen those eyes before. Had seen them glitter with tears and burn with fury. They were Lily's eyes. In front of him stood Harry James Potter and, presumably, the Malfoy Heir.

"Who're you? We're not expecting visitors." The Malfoy boy – Remus couldn't remember his name – asked coldly.

Harry shot the boy a look and the blonde quickly schooled his features into a less hostile expression. Looking to Remus, he spoke in a quiet tone. "You'll have to forgive Draco. He's a bit of a ponce at times." He said, raising one eyebrow at the other teen.

Draco rolled his gray eyes. "The one time I wasn't protective, you were almost kidnapped by British Aurors. It took Mother, Father, and Sirius months to move the Villa and fix the wards. You'll not be taken away again, Harry." The boy said, his tone posh but caring. Remus had never heard a Malfoy sound caring before and was slightly taken aback by it.

Watching them, Remus was struck by how like James and Sirius they were. Anyone could see how much Harry adored Draco and, though Remus could see bits of Lucius Malfoy in Draco, it was obvious that the blonde was rather fond of Harry as well.

"I must second Draco's question, however. Who are you? If you're another bloody Auror, I'm not stopping Siri from hexing you into next century and obliviating you. We're rather sick of hopping all over France, you know." Harry drawled, looking rather bored and sounding so much like his father and Sirius that it made Remus ache.

"My name is Remus Lupin and I'm here to speak with Sirius Black." Remus said, hoping that his voice sounded more firm than he felt.

At his name, Harry and Draco looked at each other. Acting as if he wasn't standing right in front of them, the two boys began arguing furiously.

"Harry, we have to obliviate him. Siri told us that this Remus fellow isn't likely to believe the truth. And I don't want to see Siri hurt simply because you have a bleeding heart." Draco insisted, his grey eyes flitting anxiously behind them.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Dray, Siri and Remus were lovers. We have to at least give him a chance. How would you feel if the situations were reversed? If no one gave you the chance to prove your love to me?"

That gave Remus a start. Harry and Draco were lovers? They were only sixteen but the look that crossed Draco's face at Harry's question reminded Remus painfully of himself at that age. He was nearly lost in the swell of memories from his school days, memories of he and Sirius back before Sirius had turned traitor. He swallowed hard and focused again on Harry and Draco.

Draco nodded reluctantly. "All right then. But his wand stays in your hands and, should he decide that our story isn't believable, we obliviate him and toss him on his arse. After setting mum loose on him." The blonde said, glancing at Remus coolly.

Harry smiled gratefully, reaching up to kiss Draco's cheek. "Thank you, Dray. Go and fetch Siri. Bring he and Aunt Narcy to the drawing room."

Draco looked to Remus, his grey eyes narrowed. "If you vanish with my boyfriend, I will hunt you down and kill you myself, werewolf." He said before vanishing into the house.

Harry rolled his eyes apologetically. "I apologize for him. He's a bit protective. There was a spot of trouble two years ago with some British Aurors and I was nearly taken back to Britain. Draco's been a bit overprotective ever since."

Remus nodded, speechless. The sight of a protective Malfoy had momentarily stunned him.

"I am afraid that you'll have to turn your wand over to me if you've any interest in hearing Siri's story. I can't have you hexing my godfather." Harry continued, oblivious to Remus' inner plight.

Remus blinked. "He'll be able to hex me, though."

Harry laughed. "Only if he wants Aunt Narcy to hex his bits off. Aunt Narcy doesn't like fighting in her house. Siri knows that. If he breaks that rule again, she's liable to break him."

"Again?" Remus asked weakly, handing his wand to a chuckling Harry.

"Severus comes by on weekends to tutor Draco and I in potions and he often gets into arguments with Siri. Their debates are mostly friendly now but, in the early days, they could be quite vicious. Siri turned Sev's hair neon purple for a week when Dray and I were eleven. In turn, Sev turned Siri into a girl for a month. They decided to be friends after that because they're both afraid of Aunt Narcy."

"As well they should be." A female voice stated primly, the laughter evident in it.

Remus turned his head as they entered a room. He'd been so preoccupied with Harry's story that he hadn't noticed them walking into the Villa. Narcissa Malfoy sat in in a leather chair, her legs crossed and her long blonde hair falling around her face. She was smiling slightly, though she was watching Remus closely. Remus moved his gaze one spot to the left and saw that Draco and Harry were now sitting on a loveseat together. Harry had his head in Draco's lap and Draco was running his fingers through Harry's hair distractedly. Taking a deep breath, Remus moved his eyes to the couch.

Up close, Sirius Black did not look much different than he had the last time Remus had seen him. Shoulder-length black hair framed a tanned face. His grey eyes watched Remus with a longing so intense it nearly made Remus stagger away from him. He wore a set of ruby-red robes and – Remus fought the urge to snort – bunny slippers on his feet. All at once, Remus found anger filling his stomach with fire. How dare Sirius sit there, so alive and healthy, while James and Lily were left to rot. How dare he raise their son as if he were fit for anywhere but Azkaban?

Remus restrained himself and forced his body into a seat across from Sirius. His former lover watched him for another moment before looking to Harry. The two smiled at each other, Harry's smile more encouraging than happy, and Sirius spoke in a soft voice.

"Let's get to the point, shall we? You think I betrayed you." Sirius said, his eyes shining.

"I know you betrayed us. What I don't know is why." Remus snarled.

Harry sighed but did not speak. Though Harry was only sixteen years old, his gaze was hard as he watched the scene between Remus and Sirius. Remus had the distinct feeling that this sixteen year old boy would gladly curse him if he even tried to harm Sirius. It was an unsettling thought but he pushed it away, needing to focus.

"You believe what everyone else believes, of course. And I knew you would. I'd have given anything to tell you the truth but it was too dangerous." Sirius said.

"Why don't you clue me in on what this supposed truth is?" Remus asked.

"I will. But first, I have to take you back to the night we were talking about choosing the Secret Keeper. James and Lily both wanted me to do it. They trusted me, they said, and James…he said he wanted his brother at his back. But I thought I was too obvious a choice and I didn't want to risk it. I convinced them to choose someone else. Someone no one would expect." Sirius took a deep breath, lowering his head as tears escaped. "I told James to pick Peter. We fixed him up with a Safe House and told him to stay low. I was to check on him every weekend, to make sure he was safe. The night Lily and James died, I checked on Peter a bit early. He was gone…but his house was not torn apart nor did it show signs of an attack. He was just gone." Sirius squeezed his eyes shut, calming himself. "I got suspicious then so I apparated to Godric's Hollow, to check on James and Lily myself. James was at the foot of the stairs, dead. Lily was in front of the crib, dead. But Harry was alive. Screaming his lungs out for his mother and frantic to be held…but alive. You know the rest, of course."

Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Peter the betrayer? Peter had done this? He wanted to call Sirius a liar, wanted to yell and scream and throw things at Sirius but he took one final look at his former lover and knew it was the truth. Peter Pettigrew, Remus' roommate of the past fifteen years, had betrayed them all. Remus felt hot tears prick his eyes as he stared at Sirius. James and Lily…both gone because of Peter. And all this time he'd blamed the wrong man. It was Harry's voice who shocked him out of his stupor.

"He's telling the truth. My Healer, a goblin named Bloodfang, she used a special form of Legilimancy to prove to the French Ministry that Sirius was indeed innocent. She used my own memories to prove that Peter was there in the home at the time of my parents' murder." Harry paused, looking at Draco for reassurance. "Pettigrew knocked on the door. I was in my father's arms at the time and recognized him. Dad passed me off to mum when he saw Voldemort walking towards him. I don't know what happened to Pettigrew after that." The hard note in Harry's voice told Remus quite plainly that he didn't really care what had happened to the man.

"I'd sent Sirius a letter not long before all of this occurred, to let him know about my family's real status against Voldemort. I advised him that, should anything happen, he could find safety with us." Narcissa said, glancing at her cousin fondly.

Sirius nodded. "I went straight to Malfoy Manor upon getting Harry. Lucius sent me here pretty quickly, knowing that the Aurors would soon be on his doorstep."

Remus looked at him. "You really are innocent." He said, sounding breathless.

Sirius looked relieved. "I'm really innocent."

"We have to get Albus in on this. Peter has to be thrown in prison." Remus said, voice determined.

"I don't know if that's such a great idea…."

Remus shook his head. "Albus will see to it that Peter is brought to justice. Especially once he hears Harry's part in this story."

Harry glanced up from whatever he was telling Draco. "I'm sure Healer Bloodfang would come and give her evidence as well, if we needed her to." He said.

Draco nodded. "She'd do whatever it took to make sure Harry and Sirius were happy. She adores them." He said, flicking a glance at Sirius.

Sirius smiled. "She is rather fond of us."

Remus frowned. "And she's a goblin?"

Harry nodded. "She's a well-respected goblin both here and in Britain. Healer Bloodfang knows Dumbledore as well and she's said that they have a friendly relationship. I'm sure that, with her on board, he'll see things the way we do."

Sirius and Narcissa glanced at each other, fifteen years of having only each other evident on their faces as they decided in silent communication what to do. Finally, Narcissa nodded and rose elegantly to her feet.

"Finish telling him what's happened these last years and I will firecall Severus to bring Dumbledore through as soon as possible." Narcissa paused. "I will also send for Healer Bloodfang."

Sirius nodded, a bit distracted. "You might want to tell Severus to inform Dumbledore that not everything is as it seems."

Narcissa nodded and vanished from the room. Harry and Draco followed after her, hand-in-hand, leaving Remus alone with Sirius for the first time in fifteen years. He stared at Sirius for a long moment, his eyes filling with tears as he realized that this was real. Sirius was sitting before him and he wasn't a traitor. Remus didn't know what to say, couldn't think of a single word to say to the only man he'd ever loved, and so he said the only three words that came to his lips.

"I love you."


End file.
